


The Trials of Moving

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Fast metabolism, Gen, Human Disaster Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter forgets, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter gets caught up in moving and forgets to eat.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 48
Kudos: 882





	The Trials of Moving

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love!!!! You are all amazing readers!!! I am so happy you are all enjoying this series :) 
> 
> This prompt is from Ninjazzz on A03 - can you do one where someone, or multiple people, forget Peter needs to eat a lot and with a crazy day they forget to make sure he eats?  
> and   
> looneylizzie on Ao3 - What if Tony/May/everyone forgets about Peter’s increased metabolism and that he needs to eat like five times more than the average man and is slowly starving/gets hurt as a result? And Peter doesn’t mention that he’s always hungry because he’s self-conscious or doesn’t realize it’s a big deal or is just worried about how expensive it is.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes.

“And I wasn’t allowed to hire professional movers because why?” Tony grunted as he stacked another box filled with kitchen onto of another. He grabbed a sharpie marker from the table and with a flourish he wrote _more bloody kitchenware_ on the side of the box.

May Parker rolled her eyes as she saw this and placed her own box down gently by the stack of others near the door. “Because we have an enhanced teenager who can lift all the heavy boxes for us.”

“I heard that!” Peter called from his bedroom. “That’s child labour!”

May winked at Tony who chuckled under his breath.

He had to admit that he was surprised when May Parker agreed to move into the Tower. New York was hit with one of the worst storms in over fifteen years and there were many buildings that had received damage. Unfortunately, the Parker’s apartment in Queens was also one that received damage which made it unsafe for them to live in. They were required to move out for a period of up to a month, but could be longer.

When Peter had told Tony that they two of them would be going to stay in a motel for the next month or so, Tony had immediately called May and offered for them to stay at the Tower. He had expected to have to beg, to present a solid argument with a power point demonstration and laser light show, but May had been, to his surprise, agreeable.

“Tony, did I break you?” May had asked over the end of the phone line, sounding amused.

“You’ll stay?” Tony had repeated carefully, worried that she could change her mind in a second.

“Yes. Unless your taking back your offer,” May said.

“No,” Tony said slowly. “I can’t help but feel this is a trap in some way.”

May laughed. “No trap. This would be very helpful and would benefit Peter so much. Besides, it’s much easier to have girl night with Pepper if we are in the same Tower.”

“You have girl night with Pepper?” Tony asked.

“You can help us pack up the house,” May continued as if she hadn’t heard Tony’s interruption. “We have to be out by Sunday. Will that work?”

And that’s how Tony found himself in the Parker’s apartment on Saturday, helping them pack up the remaining items. Tony had appointed Happy his helper who didn’t seem as pleased with the title as Tony was. The man was currently taking down some of the boxes to the van he had hired for the day.

“I’m done,” Peter grinned, emerging with three boxes stacked on top of each other and what looked be tied down with his webbing. “I just have the bed to dismantle but everything is packed up.”

“Great! I’m nearly done too,” May smiled happily. “I think we can finish this and be out be two.”

“Sounds good to me,” Tony clapped his together. “What’s next?”

They worked quickly and efficiently and as May predicted they were out of the apartment and on the road by two. Happy drove the van while Tony drove Peter and May back to the tower. Form there they would enlist the help of the Avengers to bring up most of the essentials, everything else could remain in storage until the Parker’s were ready to go back home.

Pepper was waiting for them on the penthouse level where May and Peter would be staying with them, and she pulled May into a hug.

“Welcome home,” Pepper smiled warmly. “I’m so happy you are going to be here. Hi Peter.”

“Hi Miss Potts,” Peter beamed, bouncing on the spot. “Thank you for having us.”

“Yes, thank you so much,” May squeezed Pepper’s hand.

“We will see about those thanks after you lived a month with Tony,” Pepper smirked at her fiancé.

“Hey,” Tony playfully scowled. “Need I remind you whose Tower this is?”

“I know that I own 12%,” Pepper said dryly.

“I’m never going to live that one down,” Tony muttered. “Come on Underoos, let’s show your Aunt where she’ll be sleeping before I get myself into any more trouble.”

Peter opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out before his eyes rolled back in his head and he dropped to the ground.

“PETER!” May, Tony and Pepper all shouted at once, each of them lunging to catch him.

Tony was closer and managed to catch Peter’s head before it hit the ground. He knelt beside Peter, gently easing his head to the floor. His fingers went to Peter’s neck and feeling for a pulse. His breath released when he found one, holding steady.

“Peter? Can you hear me?” Tony asked, gently tapping the kids’ cheek.

“What the hell was that?” May gasped, hovering anxiously. “He just dropped!”

“Kid,” Tony tapped Peter’s cheek more firmly.

Peter’s eyes fluttered at the touch and he let out a whine.

“Come on, open your eyes,” Tony encouraged, heart beating rapidly in his chest as he watched Peter struggle to wake. “There we go. Good job.”

“What am I doin’ on the floor?” Peter moaned.

“You fainted,” Tony said on an exhale of relief. “You just dropped. Why didn’t you say you were feeling sick?”

“Wasn’t,” Peter blinked. He tried to sit up and Tony helped him, hands keep him steady.

“FRIDAY, scan him,” Tony demanded.

“Scanning now,” FRIDAY confirmed.

“I’ll get some water,” Pepper said and her heels clicked against the floor as she hurried away.

May crouched down, smoothing Peter’s hair from him forehead. “What are you feeling?”

“A little light headed,” Peter admitted. “But I feel fine otherwise.”

“Boss, I am no detecting any anomalies,” FRIDAY’s said. “I am unable to do more without a blood sample.”

“No,” Peter said immediately. He tried to get to his feet but both May and Tony kept him firmly on the ground.

“Peter, you just dropped,” May said firmly. “That is not normal.”

“Here,” Pepper returned, holding out a glass of water for Peter. “Drink this. Small sips at a time.”

With a shaking hand, Peter took the glass of water and took small sips until he passed the glass back to Pepper with a smile. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Pepper smiled. “When was the last time you ate?”

May gasped, eyes sliding shut. She inhaled sharply before opening them again. “We forgot lunch. You haven’t eaten since this morning.”

“Oh,” Peter blinked. “Yeah. Food.”

“With your metabolism, skipping meals isn’t an option,” Tony frowned. He moved behind Peter, getting his arms under Peter’s armpits. “Up we go.” He grunted as he helped Peter to his feet and with a steady hand on his arm, he directed him to the table.

“Oh Peter, why didn’t you say you were hungry?” May scolded, already on her feet. “We could have taken a break.”

“I dunno. I was so caught up in moving I just didn’t realise I was,” Peter shrugged. “Sorry.”

“We will work on that,” May sighed as she took a seat next to her nephew. “What would have happened if you were out on patrol? Do you know how hurt you could have been?”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said quietly. “I swear I didn’t do it on purpose.”

“I know,” May sighed, pressing a kiss to Peter’s temple. “You know how much I worry though. You have to be careful.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said again, looking miserable.

Tony slid a bag of bread and a jar of peanut butter towards Peter. “While you’re here, we can work on a meal plan. Maybe Bruce can whip up some protein bars for you that can help with your metabolism, like Steve’s.”

  
Peter nodded, taking the knife handed to him and started unscrewing the jar. “Yeah, that would be good.”

“Thank you,” May said, giving Tony an appreciative look.

“No trouble,” Tony assured her. “Eat all of that and I’ll look for something else for you.”

“Got any pizza?” Peter asked hopefully, slathering a piece of bread with the peanut butter.

“Oh, you think you can faint on your first day here and get pizza?” Tony teased. “I don’t think so Underoos.”

“Please,” Peter begged, pulling out the puppy dog eyes.

Tony shook his head with a laugh. He knew he would cave and give Peter pizza when May wasn’t looking. He was just so relieved that he was okay. If this was the first day of living with Peter Parker, he wondered what a month would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
